


Fragments (2/2)

by twopinkcarnations



Series: Fragments [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Blacking Out, Consent Issues, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Ficlet, Morning After, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Eleanor doesn't remember anything about the night before.





	Fragments (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 2 deleted scenes from my Secret Santa fic that I didn't want to let go to waste! So enjoy this PWP ficlet!

Michael learns that Eleanor is a sound sleeper. She doesn’t hear him wake up and gather his clothes off the floor as she snores on. Perhaps she was always like that, or perhaps it was only because of the booze she'd had the night before.

Whatever the reason, Eleanor sits up in bed and holds her head as the room spins. The hangover must come as a shock to her. He wonders if that will be her clue this time that she was in the Bad Place. And this point it didn't really matter. He’d already gotten what he had wanted from her.

“Oh, you’re up,” he says.

She blinks at him. Almost as though trying to tell if he was really there or not.

“Michael?”

“You sound surprised.”

He buttons his shirt as he sits on the edge of her bed.

“What are you doing here? With me. In my bed.”

He laughs because he knows she’s serious.

“You don’t remember calling me and asking me over last night?

“Oh fork…”

Michael winks.

“Gross.”

He stands and pulls up his pants and hooks his suspenders back over his shoulders. Eleanor self-consciously pulls the comforter a little further up. She watches him lean down to pick his discarded bowtie off the floor and walk to her mirror to retie it.

“You really don’t remember anything, do you?” he asks her reflection.

She runs a hand through her messy hair.

“Uhhh, I don’t know, man. Not really. Did we…?

Michael sits down on her side of the bed.

“Now look, I understand you probably want to keep this a secret between us. I mean, we all know how you feel about Chidi. And, come to think of it, Tahani too. I'm not going to tell a soul.”

Eleanor’s cheeks redden.

“I barely remember anything from last night. You probably shouldn't even be here. What if someone finds out?”

Michael rolls his eyes.

“Eleanor, there’s no use torturing yourself over a one night stand. Last night was fun, even if you don't remember it.”

Eleanor cringes.

“You need to go, man.”

He pats her knee.

“If you’re ever in the mood, I’m always game. Sex with humans is so much more fun than I expected it to be.”

“Oh my forking god, will you just go back to playing your stupid angel harp, or whatever the fork it is that angels do all day instead of making me regret every decision I’ve ever made?”

“I’m leaving, but you should know the difference between demons and angels by now, Eleanor.”

“I’m sorry, what now?”

_Snap!_


End file.
